Bientôt
by darkcorbeau
Summary: Quand des démons vous poursuivent, vous pouvez tout tenter pour y échapper, ils finiront toujours par vous rattraper.


Disclaimer : L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R.

Je préviens que cette histoire est assez hard. D'où le rating M.

Au début, j'avais une image assez clair de Severus Snape dans son bain (toujours nu, c'est évident). Puis en écrivant, c'est devenu cela. Peut-être parce qu'il est deux heures du matin ? Ou peut-être suis-je sacrément atteinte ? Mes proches confirmeront qu'on est plusieurs à se partager ma boite crânienne.

Merci aux personnes me suivant et ayant pris le temps de commenté mes autres fictions. Ne vous gêné pas pour moi, vous pouvez continuer, j'essaie de répondre à tous le monde.

Ps: Je prie pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes. Mais, je n'y crois pas trop.

Bonne Lecture

 **Bientôt.**

Severus retira ses chaussures en cuir de dragon assis sur le canapé de son salon. Il ne put retenir une exclamation de bien être quand ses pieds se retrouvèrent libérés. Il fit jouer un instant ses orteils sur le carrelage après avoir enlevé ses chaussettes noires pour y retrouver des sensations. Cette après-midi, il n'avait pas eu le temps de troquer ces moyens de tortures pour des bottes souples. Il avait dû se rendre chez son maitre le plus rapidement possible et donc rester debout durant des heures devant lui puis encore des heures à regarder des villages moldus se faire incendier alors que les habitants se faisaient tuer sous ses yeux.

Tout son corps étaient tendus et douloureux mais ses pieds le faisaient souffrir le martyre. Le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en avait rien à faire si vous étiez inconfortablement installés et si vous aviez le malheur de lancer un sort pour votre propre confort, c'était une séance de Doloris assurée.

Le directeur de Poudlard se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir pris la peine de métamorphoser une paire avant de partir mais il était en plein repas au moment où il avait été convoqué. Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était 1h00 du matin… Il était parti treize heures.

Avec un soupir de douleur, il se leva et commença à déboutonner sa redingote. Il avait tellement besoin de se laver pour faire disparaitre toute cette crasse. Pour purger cette saleté qui s'était incrusté sous chaque pore de sa peau. Il se sentait sale, tristement sale, depuis tellement d'années. Mais depuis quelques mois, s'en était devenu une obsession. Il voyait du sang sur ses mains là où tous les autres ne voyaient que sa peau pâle.

Sa redingote tomba à terre et il entreprit de déboutonner sa robe de sorcier lorsqu'il vit rouler une bouteille que la redingote avait poussée durant sa chute. Il se baissa pour la ramasser. Elle était au trois quart vide. Le professeur n'hésita pas et l'ouvrit. Le goût du Gin s'insinua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il but directement au goulot. Une grimace le prit face à la brulure de cet alcool mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de finir ce qu'il avait entrepris. La bouteille de Citadelle alla s'écraser sur le sol dans un claquement sourd, vide.

Il reprit de se dévêtir méthodiquement. Le désespoir suintant de tout son être. Même l'alcool avait échoué à son entreprise. Il n'était plus qu'une loque incapable d'oublier. Il était simplement devenu fou. Fou de tous ces morts. Avant, il ne voyait que les siens. Ces personnes qu'il avait tuées pour sauvegarder La Mission. Connard de Dumbledore. Maintenant, ils étaient tous là. Sous la surface. Tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas sauvés. Ces femmes, ces enfants, violés, torturés, tués… Pas forcément dans cet ordre. Ces hommes braves qui se levaient, qui luttaient pour protéger ce qui leur était cher. Inutilement. Il les respectait tellement. Lui, n'avait plus rien pour quoi se battre.

Les gens le disaient mort depuis toujours. Mais, il y avait encore un sursaut, il y a peu. Une étincelle de vie. Maintenant, c'était le vide. Il lui avait dit. Il lui avait répété.

 __Je ne veux pas._

 __Je suis épuisé._

 __Je n'ai plus la force._

 _ **_Vous en demander trop.**_

Rien ne l'avait fait changer d'avis.

La nuit, le sang de toutes les victimes de cette guerre le retrouvait dans son sommeil et il se noyait dedans. Tiré vers le bas, encore et encore, par des ombres sans visage. Il était fatigué, perdu, alcoolique, dépressif et surtout fou. Oui, FOU. Toutes ces saletés sous ses ongles coupés si court qu'ils en avaient presque disparu. Un jour pris d'un coup de folie, il en avait arraché trois de sa main gauche. Espérant que la crasse disparaisse. Cela n'avait rien changé. Mais, la douleur l'avait fait se sentir vivant un court instant. Alors, il avait recommencé. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Mais même cela n'avait pas suffi. Toutes ses échappatoires s'estompaient petit à petit. Le jour où il y en aurait plus sera le jour où il retournera sa baguette contre sa tempe et jetterait son ultime sort.

Il enverrait chier Dumbledore et sa sacro-sainte mission. Enverrait chier Potter et son but final. Enverrait chier Lily par qui tout avait commencé.

Comme il l'a haïssait, cette trainée. Et toutes les femmes. Et tous les hommes. Et tout ce qui le rendait faible. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Avait-elle deviné le déchet qu'il deviendrait ? Pâle imitation de ce qu'était son propre père, Tobias, il y a tant d'années. Est-ce pour cela qu'elle avait choisi ce bourgeois de James ?

Toujours les mêmes questions. Inlassablement.

Il se retrouva nu comme un ver au milieu de sa salle. Son corps pâle couvert de cicatrices dût à toutes les épreuves qu'on lui avait fait subir depuis le jour de sa naissance.

Il se dirigea lamentablement jusqu'à sa salle de bain où il fit couler de l'eau dans sa baignoire. Une chaise était installée près de lui, recouverte d'une multitude d'objets. Son cilice à lui. Sa flagellation.

Il enjamba la cuve fumante et rentra dans l'eau. Sa peau rougit sous l'effet de la chaleur qui était à la limite du supportable. Il s'empara de la brosse aux poils de sanglier qui trainait sur le siège et commença sa longue séance.

Il frotta ses ongles invisibles. Il frotta encore. Il frotta toujours plus jusqu'à ce que les premières gouttes de sang apparaissent. Sa peau se déchirait. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il continua sur le reste de son corps jusqu'à n'être qu'une plaie sanguinolente.

Bientôt, il prendrait une potion et pourrait recommencer son manège.

Bientôt, il n'en aurait même plus besoin.

Bientôt, cela serait trop insupportable.

Bientôt, il serait mort.

Bientôt, il serait libre.

Mais en attendant, il continuait à se frotter. Pour cette putain de mission. Pour Dumbledore. Pour Potter. Pour Lily. Pour le monde.


End file.
